Irony
by Freehugs41
Summary: One-Shot; Takes place after the finale of Total Drama World Tour. Spoilers if you haven't seen the entire season.


Spoilers if you haven't seen the entirety of Total Drama World Tour.

Before you ask:

Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, duh, and heck yes.

I'm ignoring the stupid Star Wars reference junk because I don't even think that's 100% canon. It better not be canon.

Yeah, I don't own anything.

If you can't figure out who the characters are, please re-watch season three.

* * *

An empty white room

_Where am I?_

No one in sight

_Who am I?_

A rush of remembrance

_I can't believe I fell for her again._

Closing my eyes, I could feel the burnt skin all over my body, and the still seething pain that comes with lava "incidents."

My aching head muscles from being stomped on by feet of those I had already crushed.

Oh, the irony.

But that wasn't all of the irony that plagued me.

I lost all of my hard work, all I had gained through the use of my charmed and used, to a girl who had charmed and used me. I didn't even see it coming.

_Stupid_

That it was, but could I stop it? No. She made me lose my focus, I couldn't think, least of all think fast. The amount of my attention she took was dangerous, but what could I have done?

I could have won. Could is the key word, because I didn't. I gave it away when I turned around to look at her. And then I told her everything.

I should have expected her to take advantage of me. I was so vulnerable. I didn't usually make myself that vulnerable, why did I then? I had no focus.

_There are things more painful than burns and injured limbs._

The most painful was that, even after she took advantage of me and caused me what felt like endless seething pain, I can't let her go.

I want to hate her. More than words can explain.

But, I won't let go of the hope that I really do mean something to her.

I'm not sure if I mean anything to anyone at this point. My hospital room is empty. No one is here to see me, no one waiting for me to wake up.

I opened my eyes to stare at the blank ceiling.

_Nothing_

The silence was infiltrating; I lost my consciousness yet again.

"Hello?"

I was woken by an all too familiar voice. I tried to choke out a greeting, but my words were replaced by coughing. I hadn't used my voice for all too long.

"Uh…no need to wake up or anything, I'm just leaving this."

She set down an envelope on the table next to my bed.

Just as she turned on her heel, trying to leave me again, I grabbed her wrist.

"What?"

I held her wrist firmly, despite my pains. I pulled her back to where she was.

Growing frustrated, she shouted out again, "Let me go!"

I cleared my throat; hoping words would come out on the second try.

"You have a lot of nerve."

My voice was quiet and raspy, but conveyed the firm tone I had intended.

She looked down at me. I couldn't see what she was thinking, but I think she looked nervous. But I'm almost never right with her.

It took a moment before she cleared her throat and said, "…well if you were hoping for an apology, you're not getting one."

"I didn't expect you to come at all," I replied, my voice still barely above a whisper.

"I didn't expect for me to come either," she mumbled.

I nodded.

The room stayed silent. She wouldn't look at me anymore, here head was turned away.

"Why did you?"

I couldn't help but ask, although I hated to hear my own voice.

She froze. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Why did you come to see me? You're the only one who has." I said, my voice trailing off towards the end.

She looked at her shoes.

"I…I, um…"

The stuttering was making me impatient. "Yes…?"

She glanced nervously at the door, before lowering her voice and admitting, "I wanted you to be okay."

"A little late for that," I spat back, still in my scratchy voice.

She still couldn't look at me.

"You threw me aside like nothing. I can't believe you had the nerve to-" I managed to utter before another coughing fit began.

Heather jumped up.

_Taking advantage of my vulnerabilities again, I see._

I didn't expect her to reenter the room once she had rushed out of the door. My coughing died down. I was left frustrated and unsatisfied, as I yanked the envelope off of the table next to me. I tore it open, trying to ignore the slight trace of ash my fingers left on the paper.

I pulled out the slip of paper in side and began to read.

_I don't apologize to people, and I'm not about to come crying to you and saying that I'm sorry. I wanted to win. I needed to take advantage of you, or else you would have crushed me. I didn't think you'd end up in a lava spill, but what happens, happens._

_I only wrote this letter to tell you that I do feel something for you._

_I know that-_

"What? No! Stop!"

I looked up, smirking. She stood in the doorway with a glass of water and her face slowly turning redder.

She rushed over and tore the paper from my hands and forced me to hold the full glass. As I drank the water, she crumpled up the note and threw it onto the table.

"So you are in love with me?"

My voice still came out weak, but considerably less raspy. And it had all the same effect as if I had said the same in my normal voice.

"Wh-what? No!"

She was still blushing; I was still smirking.

"That's not what your note said." I uttered.

She was speechless, frustrated. I nodded at the seat she was sitting in earlier. She sat down again, going back to not looking at me.

I extended my arm towards her face. The pain was worth it as I gently turned her eyes towards me.

She stayed frozen and speechless.

"I know I look terrible. I still want you to look at me."

My voice was slowly becoming as scratchy as it was before.

"You…you don't look that bad. And…"

"And?" I uttered, barely over a whisper, yet again.

"…you're still the same guy as before."

I didn't know what to say. I knew that I felt happy, really happy, for the first time since I was a kid. Before I became so jealous of Jose, and before I became power hungry.

Before I resorted to hunting down Chris McLean to achieve a sense of accomplishment; to finally beat my brother at something.

"…don't think this means you're getting any of my glory. And don't think this means I'm sorry for taking advantage of you."

"Don't think this means you're forgiven." I added, smirking at her.

"Whatever," she said, standing up, "I have places to be. I'm meeting with a lawyer this afternoon. It's-"

I grabbed her wrist again; she froze.

"When will you return?"

She pondered this question for a moment, "…when I can. You won't be going anywhere."

I smirked, "You won't be able to keep away."

"Excuse me? I didn't need to come here at all."

"Ah, but you did." I reminded her, still smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

I grabbed her hand as she started to move away.

"What do you want now?" she scowled.

I kissed her hand, and looked up just in time to see her face turn red.

"Until we meet again…"

She yanked her hand away and stormed out of the door.

My heart was beating fast, too fast. My head was spinning. I couldn't stop smiling.

_What's wrong with you?_

I pulled the crumpled paper off of the table and re-opened it. I was tired, but I strained myself to read the last lines of the note.

_I know that I did win at your expense, and you're probably upset at me. If you don't want me anymore, I understand._

_Heather_

I smiled again.

Maybe I wasn't as alone as I thought…


End file.
